Inuyasha vs Koga
by Mika-Girl101
Summary: [FINISHED]Koga wants Kag, but Inu also wants Kagsecretly. Kag just wants to be frends with Koga, and wants Inu. But what happens when this changes? Then Inu meets an old rival. Wonder who the rival is? Hmm..... Plz R&R. Thanx!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

****

It was a bright sunny day. Koga was walking through the forest, just doing his usual hunt for food. But then he suddenly felt like resting, so he found himself a nice spot under a tree and sat there in the shade.

He started thinking about Kagome. _Why can't I stop thinking about her? _Koga thought to himself. Then he started to hear voices.

"Inuyasha! I want to stop and take a braek!" One voice complained.

_That's Kagome! _Koga thought as a smirk formed on his face. He started running in the direction the voices were coming. He just had to see Kagome again.

"SIT!!!" The voice yelled, and a loud thump could be heard up ahead.

_That's my Kagome. _Koga thought as he continued to run towards his love.

"What the hell was that for?!" Another voice yelled.

"I wanna take a break! So that's what we're gonna do!" The first voice yelled.

Then, Koga showed up and jumped onto Inuyasha, landing on his back.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled at Koga. "Get the hell off me wolf!"

But Koga completely ignored Inuyasha and continued to stare at Kagome. _Kagome..._ Koga thought as he stared at her.

"KOGA?!" Kagome yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

"I had to see you again." Koga said as he took Kagome's hands andlooked into her eyes lovingly. "You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you."

Kagome blushed bright red. "Uh... Thanks Koga." Kagome said.

"Hey wolf boy! Get away from Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She's my woman! So I have a right to be near her so I can protect her!" Koga yelled at Inuyasha.

"Koga. Why don;t you get off of Inuyasha." Kagome told Koga.

Koga gladly got off once Kagome asked him to, and Inuyasha stood up.

Then Koga went back to Kagome. He took Kagome's hands and looked into her eys lovingly again and started to sweet talk her. "You know, Kagome. You could always come with me. You don't have to waste your time with that dog."

"Koga? Would you do me a favor?" Kagome asked.

"Anything for you Kagome." Koga said as he went to kiss Kagome.

Kagome slapped Koga hard enough to leave a mark on his cheek. "I was going to ask you to get off of me." Kagome said.

"I should have known that you'd do that. 'Cause I know that my woman-"

"She not you're woman!" Inuyasha yelled. "Now get the hell away from here!" Inuyasha yelled as he went to attack Koga. But then...

"SIT!!!" Kagome yelled. Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he slammed to the ground. "You will not hurt Koga!" Kagome yelled sternly.

_Why is she taking his side?! _Inuyasha thought.

"And Koga!" Kagome yelled as she turned to face Koga. "You will call Inuyasha by his real name! Not Dog-Turd! Not Inutrasha! It's Inuyasha!"

"OK." Koga said, now a bit afraid of Kagome. And he had good reason too.

"Now! I'm going to be right back." Kagome said as she started to walk into the woods. "And I want no fighting while I'm gone!" Kagome yelled sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Both Inuyasha and Koga replied with hints of fear in their voice. And Kagome walked into the forest.

"You do realize Kagome is the only thing keeping me from killing you." Inuyasha said to Koga.

"It would be, if you weren't such a weakling." Koga replied with a smirk.

"At least I'm not some mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And at least I'm brave enough to tell Kagome how I really feel!" Koga yelled.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!!!!" A scream was heard from in the woods where Kagome was.

"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha and Koga both yelled at once as they ran after Kagome.

AN- Well, there's the first chapter of my new story, I hope you like it. I can't wait to put up the next chapter. Hehehehehehehehehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

****

When the two got to Kagome, she was being attacked by a water demon. "Give me the jewel shards!" The demon yelled.

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Get the hell off of her!" Inuyasha yelled.

But Koga had already charged at the water demon, and knocked Kagome out of it's grasp. But when she fell to the ground, she slammed her haed on a rock and was knocked unconcious.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled, killing the demon. But while he was doing that, Koga had picked up Kagome and ran off with her.

With Koga.........

Koga had made it back to his cave safely with Kagome. And Kagome was still unconcious from hitting her head.

Koga layed Kagome down on some furs in the cave and covered her up so she wouldn't get cold. He looked at her, then he lifted his hand to her face and touched her cheek.

_Kagome. You're so beautiful. But why do you waste your time with that mutt? What does he have that I don't? I show my deep love for you, and he two times with that undead preistess and is scared to tell you how he feels. Why can't you just love me? And only me? _Koga thought as he brushed the hair away from Kagome's face.

With Inuyasha........

About an hour had past, and Inuyasha was searching for Kagome. He was furious.

_Where in the seven hells did that mangy wolf go with Kagome?! _Inuyasha thought as he ran towards the wolf caves.

With Koga and Kagome.........

A few hours had past, and now Kagome had finally woken up to the sweet smell of food. _Where am I? And what smells so good? _Kagome thought. Then she looked over to see Koga sitting by the fire. _Who's that guy?! _Kagome thought.

Koga turned to find Kagome awake. "You're awake! Great! Dinner's just about ready." Koga said.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Kagome yelled. "Ahh." Kagome said in pain as she put her hand on her head.

"Kagome!" Koga yelled as he rushed over to Kagome. He laid her down in the furs again and covered her up. "Just rest. You're not fully healed yet." Koga said softly. Then he leaned closer to Kagome and kiss her on the forehead. "I'll wake you when the food is ready." he said softly, then went back to the fire.

Kagome just laid there staring at the ceiling. _Who is that guy? And why did he just kiss me? _Kagome thought. But it didn't take her long to drift into slumber.

AN- Well, there's another chapter. Hope you liked it. And there's more to come. Wait til you see what I do later in the story. Hehehehehe. Plz R&R. TTFN!! I luv TIGGER!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

****

Morning came, and Kagome was feeling a lot better. So she got up and was about to leave the den, but then Koga stopped her.

"Kagome! You can't leave." Koga said as he jumped in front of Kagome. "It's dangerous out there."

"Who are you?" Kagome asked as she stepped away from Koga.

"Kagome. It's me. Koga." Koga said as he stepped closer to Kagome.

"Who's Kagome?" Kagome asked as she stepped away from Koga.

_She doesn't remember anything? _Koga thought. _This is perfect! That means she doesn't remember that mutt! _Koga thought as a smirk formed on his face.

With Inuyasha..........

Inuyasha was running as fast as he could towards Koga's cave,

_I'll kill that basturd if he does anything to Kagome. _Inuyasha thought as he got closer to Koga's cave.

With Koga and Kagome..........

"So, my name is Kagome." Kagome said. "And your name is Koga?"

"Right." Koga said.

"And you're one of my best friends?" Kagome asked.

"Actually, I've claimed you as my mate." Koga said.

Kagome just looked in front of her. _Koga keeps telling me all these things. But something just doesn't feel right. _Kagome thought.

Koga and Kagome were now sitting next to each other alone in the cave. Koga kept scooting closer to Kagome, and when he was right next to her, he put his arm around her.

Kagome didn't pull away. She just let Koga hold her. _He's so warm. _Kagome thought as Koga held her close.

"Hey! Get the hell off her you mangy wolf!" Someone yelled.

Kagome looked up. Then Koga did.

"Hey! Get out of here you mutt!" Koga yelled.

"Kagome! Get away from him!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha stood there shocked. _Is this some crazy joke? _Inuyasha thought.

"Hey mutt!" Koga yelled. "Leave this cave! You have no business here!"

"To hell I don't!" Inuyasha yelled. "I'm here to save Kagome! Now what did you do to her?!"

"I did nothing! She has amnesia!" Koga yelled.

Kagome didn't know what to believe anymore. She was hiding behind Koga, scared, a thought he was the only one she could trust.

Inuyasha was in shock. Kagome forgot about him, and Koga had probably told her that he was some enemy that she should stay away from, if Koga even told her about him. What was he going to do?

AN- Well, there's another chapter of the story. Hope you're liking it so far. Plz R&R. TTFN!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

****

Inuyasha started to walk towards Kagome, but Koga attacked him. Inuyasha was knocked to the ground.

"Don't...you...touch...her." Koga said as he stared coldly at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha got to his feet and unsheathed the Tetsusaiga. "Don't you thouch her either." Inuyasha said just as coldly.

Then the two attacked each other.

After a few minute, Koga's right arm had become useless. Inuyasha had used his claws to cut Koga's arm wide open, causing the jewel shard to fall out of it. _Damnit! _Koga thought.

But Inuyasha was punched in the shoulder by Koga, and his left arm was useless, making him unable to use the Tetsusaiga. _Shit! _Inuyasha thought as he stood a few yards away from Koga.

The two were at each other's necks. Kagome was sitting on the side lines watching the whole thing in horror. Here were two demons who wanted her, and it seemed they would fight to the death to get her. She couldn't stand it.

"STOP!!!!!!" Kagome yelled as she ran between Koga and Inuyasha. The two froze and stared at Kagome. "Why must you fight over me?! I am not a prize to be won!" Kagome yelled at them.

"You're right Kagome." Koga said softly. "You're not a prize. We shouldn't be fighting over you." Then Koga took Kagome in an embrace, but Kagome pulled away. She looked at Inuyasha, who looked more hurt than anything.

Kagome's memory was starting to come back, but it was still blury. And, it just didn't feel right to her, being with Koga. She felt as if she should be embraced by Inuyasha. And part of her wanted that. _Inuyasha. _Kagome thought as she stared at the hanyou.

_Kagome. You must remember me. You've just got to. I...I love you. _Inuyasha thought. He wished that he could say it, but he just couldn't bring himself to say those three simple words.

"And Kagome." Koga started. "Since you beleive that we shouldn't fight over you, why don't you choose who you want to be with." Koga said with a confident smirk as he pulled Kagome away from Inuyasha. Then he let her go and walked the same distance from Kagome that Inuyasha was. _She'll come to me. I know she will._ Koga thought confidently.

_What? They want me to choose?! I can't! What if I make the wrong desicion?! _Questions were running through Kagome's head. But the main question that she could not answer was........._Who?_

AN- Well, well, well. I wonder who Kagome will pick? SHould I give her, her memory back? Or should I leave her in the dark and make a random decision? Or should I make her choose Koga? ;;;Shrugs;;; We'll see in the next chapter. Plz R&R. Thanx. TTFN!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

****

Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then at Koga.

_Please come to me Kagome. Please. _Inuyasha's mind begged.

But Kagome started to walk towards Koga.

_Yes! _Koga thought.

But then Kagome stopped, and started to walk towards Inuyasha.

_No! What is she doing?! _Koga thought.

Then Kagome stopped in between the two demons. She looked back at Koga, then back at Inuyasha. But when she looked at Inuyasha, her eyes were filled with tears.

"I CAN'T DECIDE!" Kagome cried as she fell to her knees.

Inuyasha immediately ran to Kagome to comfort her. This could be his only chance to get Kagome back.

Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry Kagome." Inuyasha said softly as he ran his hand through her soft, black hair.

"I can't remember anything about anyone. What if I make the wrong choice? I can't choose." Kagome cried as she burried her face into Inuyasha's kimono. Inuyasha started to rock her back and forth. He rememberd his mom doing that to him when he was little, and it always helped him somehow. And it seemed like it was helping Kagome.

Koga just looked away. _That stupid mut! He had to come and ruin everything! _Koga thought angrily.

Kagome stopped crying, and pulled away from Inuyasha. She got to her feet and started to walk towards Koga.

"Koga?" Kagome asked.

_What is she doing? _Inuyasha thought.

AN- There's another chappie. Sry it's so short, but here's where you guys come in. I have two differ endings. But you have to decide who Kagome will stay with. Inuyasha or Koga? But just to warn you, if Kagome chooses Koga, the story is over with a heart broken hanyou. If she chooses Inuyasha, then there's a lot more to the story. But it's up to you guys. I'm gonna let this story go for about a week. Then whoever has the most votes, Inuyasha or Koga, will be who Kagome will be with. So......Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	6. Chapter 6

OK.  I've totaled the votes.  And the winner is.......

Got to read the chapter to find out.  Hehehehehehehehehe.

**Chapter 6:**

"What?"  Koga asked, hoping that Kagome had changed her mind.

"I remember everything now.  And I want to thank you for saving me, and helping me out when I needed someone."  Kagome replied.

Then Kagome gave Koga a hug, causing Inuyasha to start growling.  But he was ignored as Koga returned the hug.  But after a few minutes, Kagome pulled away from Koga and looked at Inuyasha, who was stomping over to the two, looking like he was going to kill someone.

"SIT!"  Kagome yelled.

Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he slammed to the ground.

_Why did she have to get that part of her memory back?  _Inuyasha thought as he tried to pry himself off of the ground.

Then Kagome turned back to Koga.  "Thank you."  She said before doing the unexpected.  She gave Koga a quick kiss on the cheek, causing Koga to blush ten different shades of pink and red.

_Did Kagome just kiss me?  I'm never washing this cheek again.  _Koga thought as he touched his cheek.

Inuyasha was furious, and his face was red with anger.  _Why the hell did she kiss HIM?!  _Inuyasha thought with anger.  Then he was able to get himself off the ground and stomped towards Kagome and Koga.

"Inuyasha."  Kagome said sternly, with a look on her face that told Inuyasha that he would be SAT again if he did anything.

Then Kagome walked over to Inuyasha.  "Inuyasha.  I want to thank you too."  She said before kissing Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha was now in shock.  He hadn't expected to ever get a kiss from Kagome, even though he had wished for it for lord knows how long.  But he, just like Koga, had turned over ten different shades of red and pink.  And Kagome started to blush too.

Kagome looked back at Koga.  "Thank you for helping me Koga, but I need to go now.  I am truly greatful for the comfort and everything that you've given me.  I hope we'll see each other soon."  Kagome said before jumping onto Inuyasha's back and rushing out of the cave, leaving Koga in shock.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

About an hour had past, and it was still bothering Inuyasha.  _Why did she kiss him?  Even if she did kiss ME too.  Why did she kiss HIM?!  _Inuyasha thought with a confused look on his face.

Kagome noticed how confused Inuyasha looked.  _What's eating him?  _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha?"  Kagome asked.  "Is something bothering you?"

"Yeah."  Inuyasha responded.  "Why did you kiss HIM?  Do you like himor something?"

"I love 'em."  Kagome replied, being sarcastic.

But Inuyasha got a very surprised and disgusted look on his face.

_Is that what she wants?  Does she want to be with that whimpy wolf?!  _Inuyasha thought.

Kagome noticed that he looked serious.  _Does he honestly think I was being serious?  _Kagome thought.

"Inuyasha.  I was just joking."  Kagome kinda laughed.  "Besides, I kissed you too."

Then Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha.  "I would never want to stay with Koga.  You're me best friend."  Kagome said.

Inuyasha was stunned.  He didn't know how to react to what Kagome just said.  So he just stood there and let Kagome hold him.

But then Inuyasha smelt tears.  He looked down at Kagome and saw that she was crying.  "Kagome!  Don't cry!"  Inuyasha exclaimed.  He felt so guilty now.  Had he made her cry?  Did he do something wrong?  "Please Kagome.  Don't cry over me."  Inuyasha pleaded.

"I can't help it.  I'm just ha-happy."  Kagome replied as she sobbed into Inuyasha's kimono.

Inuyasha just smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  Then he carried Kagome, bridle style, over to a nice spot under a tree.  Then he started to rock her back and forth, just like when they were in Koga's cave. 

AN-  THERE!!!  NOW EVERYONE KNOWS WHO KAGOME CHOSE!!!!!  Are you all happy now???  You better be.  But Inuyasha's rival will be coming in, I think the next chapter.  So there you go.  I think a lot of you will be mad, or surprised with it.  Hehehehehehehehehe.  Plz R&R.  Thanx!  TTFN!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

It was now night time, and Inuyasha was perched in a tree, watching over Kagome during the night.

It was getting harder to stay awake all night for Inuyasha, but he felt he had to stay awake so he could protcect Kagome.

Then Inuyasha heard something in the bushes.

Inuyasha jumped out of the trees and stood over Kagome, protecting her just in case it was a demon, and it was.

"Hey Inuyasha!" The demon exclaimed.

"Flara?!" Inuyasha yelled, forgetting that Kagome was right by his feet.

The demon was a girl. Her eyes were golden like Inuyahsa's, and her hair was as red as a fire. She wore a red kimono that was kinda short, going down to just above her knees.

"Of coarse it's me stupid." Flara replied. "And I see you still look like the same old stupid hanyou I met long ago. What has it been, fifty years since I last saw you?"

"Yeah. And you haven't changed a bit. Still the same smart-ass fire demon." Inuyasha replied with a glare.

"Aww... Does Inuyasha wanna fight again?" Flara babied him.

"Bring it on." Inuyasha said as he pulled out the Tetsusaiga.

"Nice sword... cheater." Flara said with a smirk.

"What do you mean cheater?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No weapons. You know that." Flara replied.

"Fine." Inuyasha said as he put the Tetsusagia away.

Then Flara lept at Inuyasha, landing on top of him and bunching him in the face.

Inuyasha pushed Flara off of him, throwing her into a tree, where she landed on a branch and knelt on it.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, who was sleeping, when she said the word Inuyashah feared the most.

"Sit." Kagome said in her sleep.

Then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and Inuyasha slammed to the ground.

Flara looked down at Inuyasha confused.

"What happened to you?" Flara asked.

"Stupid prayer beads." Inuyasha replied, pointing out the necklace he had on.

"When did you get this?" Flara asked as she touched the beads.

"Not that long ago." Inuyasha replied.

"Who has power over you?" Flara asked with a smirk.

"SIT!!!" Flara heard someone yell, then the necklace around Inuyasha's neck lit up and he slammed to the ground.

"Oh. That's who." Flara said.

AN- Well, there's another chappie. Sry I took so long, I just have too many stories. So........... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	8. Who's SHE?

**Chapter 8:**

Flara saw Kagome standing behind Inuyasha (who was still stuck to the ground).

"INUYASHA!!!" Kagome yelled. "Who is SHE?!" Kagome screamed.

"Oh! Sorry. My name is Flara. I'm a friend of Inuyasha's." Flara said as she stuck out her hand to Kagome.

"Just a friend?" Kagome said with a glare towards Inuyasha.

"Yeah right! We're not friends." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Then what are you?" Kagome asked, sounding surprised.

"Rivals." Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was shocked. SHE was Inuysaha's rival? A girl?

"Really?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah. We go way back when it comes to fighting." Flara said. "Only thing is that he's never been much of a problem."

"What the hell is THAT supposed to mean?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"You could never beat me." Flara replied.

Inuyasha tried to think of something to say. But he couldn't. He tried to think of a fight that he had with Flara that he won. But could think of none. Not even a verble argument. So he sat indian style a cross his arms.

"Feh! Whatever." He said with his nose high in the air, not looking at Flara or Kagome, and feeling embarrassed.

"So.... How long have you and Inuyasha been against each other?" Kagome asked.

"Since we were infants." Flara said. "Our parents had hoped that making us rivals would make us close enough and we would get married."

Than Kagom let out gasp. They were engaged?!

Flara and Inuyasha noticed and Flara started to giggle while Inuyasha stood up and waved his hands in front of himself.

"No Kagome! It's not like that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't worry. Once we figured out that that's what our parents wanted, we told them that it would never work." Flara said. "Being rivals had made us close, but not close enough to be married. Just enough to be good friends."

A wave of relief swept over Kagome. _Thank god. _Kagome thought.

"So what's the story with you two?" Flara asked.

"Inuyasha and I are looking for the sacred jewel shards together." Kagome told Flara.

"Really. Yeah I heard that it broke." Flara replied.

"Yeah. And she was the one that broke it." Inuyasha exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Flara yelled. "You're the one that broke it?!"

"Yeah." Kagome replied, fealing embarrassed.

"Good job!" Flara exclaimed.

"Huh?" Kagome asked, feeling a bitconfused.

"Well, it was really boring around here, until the sacred jewel came back. Now there's so much more of a challenge!" Flara replied. "I got a few shards myself."

"You do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Back off Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why? She has shards!" Inuyasha yelled.

"DOn't even try to take them mutt. Or I swear I WILL hurt you." Flara threatened.

"Or I'll say you know what." Kagome threatened.

Inuyasha immediately stopped. He really didn't want to eat dirt again.

"Hey! How did you get power over Inuyasha anyway?" Flara asked.

"When we met, Inuyasha wanted to kill me becauseI looked like a preistess named Kikyo." Kagome started. "So Preistess Keade put the prayer beads on him and whenever I say sit-"

The beads around Inuyasha's neck lit up and Inuyasha ate dirt.

"Hey!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Watch what the hell you're sying wench!"

"Don't call her that!" Flara yelled. "What would your mother have to say?!"

"Sorry." Inuyasha said.

Then Flara looked at Kagome. "Please continue."

"Well, whenever I say-"

"Don't say it!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Don't be rude!" Flara yelled.

"Well, I really don't feel like eating dirt!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Flara loked at Inuyasha with a look that had him scaed shitless.

Then she looked at Kagome. "What were you saying?"

Kagome looked at Flara for a few minutes, amazed at how well Inuyasha listened to her. It was scary.

"Umm..." Kagome shook the thought from her head. "Whenever I say that word, Inuyasha will hit the ground." Kagome finished.

"Oh. Well, that's sounds like fun." Flaa said with a devilish smile. "Too bad it won't work for me."

A wave of relief swept over Inuyasha then. If Flara had Kagome's power, Inuyasha have had a chance at living for even a day.

"Well, I'll let you two be now. Just thought I should stop and see Inuyasha for a few." Flara said. "Nice meeting you Kagome." Then she started to alk away.

"Umm... Flara!" Kagome exclaimed.

Flara turned around. "Hmm?"

"You could stay with us if you want?" Kagome invited Flara.

"That would be nice. Thankyou Kagome." Flara said as she jumped into a tree. "I'll just stay up here."

AN- There's another chappie. Sry I have't updated anything in a while. I just got a new iPod the other day and was fiddling with it all day. So.......... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	9. Meet me tonight

**Chapter 9:**

Inuyasha woke up the next morning to find Flara gone.

"Thank god she's gone." Inuyasha sighed, then he was suddenly tackled by something. He looked up to see Flara straddling him.

"Get off of me!" Inuyasha yelled.

Flara only let out a giggle as she bengt her face closer to Inuyasha's. "Thought you got rid of me did you?" Flara asked.

"Get off Flara!" Inuyasha yelled.

"OK Mr. No Fun." Flara mocked Inuyasha as she she got off of him.

"You call that fun?" Inuyasha asked. "What if Kagome had seen you?"

"Ahh. So you do care what the mortal thinks." Flara said with a smirk on her face.

"So? What of it?" Inuyasha asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

"You love her." Flara said.

"No I don't!" Inuyasha yelled.

"That's right! You have a thing for dead women." Flara exclaimed.

Inuyasha glared at her.

"Come on Inuyasha." Flara said. "Get over that dead miko." Flara told him. "She's only a clay pot with a soul."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

Then Inuyasha and Flara heard Kagome getting up. She looked at them. "Good morning Kagome." Flara greeted the young miko.

"Good morning." Kagome replied sleepily.

Then Flara. "Well, I better be on my way." Flara told them when she started to walk off. Then she stopped. "Inuyasha, meet me here tonight. I want to fight you again. And come alone." Flara told him before dashing away using her demon speed.

"Are you going to come back and fight her?" Kagome asked.

"Of coarse I am." Inuyasha replied. "What would she think if I didn't show up? She's probably find me and call me a wuss."

Kagome giggled. The thought of Flara coming up to Inuyasha and calling him a wuss justseemed funny to her.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing." Kagome shook off the thought. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "I need to go back to my time tommorrow. So we should probably head in that direction." Kagome said. "I can stay in the village that we passed before while you come back here to fight Flara." Kagome told Inuyasha.

"Whatever. Let's get going then." Inuyasha said.

"Let me pack first." Kagome told him.

"Then hurry up! I'm the one who has to walk more. I have to take you to the village, come back here, and go back to the village to get you!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Oh. Poor you." Kagome babied him.

"Quit that!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome only giggled. It was so much fun to get on Inuyasha's nerves.

AN- There's another chapter for this. Hope you're liking this story. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!!!


	10. Fight!

**Chapter 10:**

Night had come. Inuyasha was back at the place Flara had told him to meet her. But Flara was no where in sight. "Flara!" Inuyasha yelled. "Come out! I know you're hiding around here!"

"You know me too well." Inuyasha heard a voice say from in the darkness. "So you decided to show up after all." The voice said.

"Come out Flara." Inuyasha said to the darkness in front of him. "Your tricks don't work on me like they used to."

"Are you sure about that?" Flara asked, still hidden in the darkness.

Inuyasha looked around him. _Where is she hiding? _Inuyasha thought as he looked around, trying to figure out where Flara would attack from. She could have been anywhere around him, just watching and waiting for the right moment to pounce.

Then Inuyasha heard it coming from in front of him. Something was moving in the bushes. Then a flame started in front of him. "There!" Inuyasha yelled as he pointed to the flame. "Come out Flara!" He yelled as he was a about to jump at whatever was in the bushes. But then he was tackled from behind. "What the!" He yelled. He looked up to see Flara on top of him.

"Glad you could make it." Flara whispered into Inuyasha's ear.

Then Inuyasha pushed himself off the ground, sending Flara to the ground, where Inuyasha pinned her down. "You're not gonna win Flara." Inuyasha growled.

"Ouch!" Flara yelled in pain. "Inuyasha! You're hurting me!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"My leg!" Flara screamed. "I think you broke it!" She yelled, tears running down her face.

"Let me see." Inuyasha said, sounding annoyed. But then he was suddenly kicked in the face, and sent back to the ground while Flara stood over him.

"I can't believe you fell for that." Flara laughed as she looked down at Inuyasha.

"Shut-up!" Inuyasha yelled as he jumped to his feet. "Are you ready to fight!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ready when you are." Flara said with a smirk.

Then Inuyasha attacked Flara. But Flara was able to evade every attack with ease. And while the whole fight was going on, Flara struck up a conversation. "So what did you do with your girlfriend?" Flara asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Inuyasha yelled as he punched at Flara, missing again while Flara was jumping all over the place.

"Are you sure?" Flara asked. "You guys looked pretty cozy yesterday." Flara stated with a smirk as she kicked at Inuyasha, missing Inuyasha when he jumped out of the way.

"You were spying on us!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed, glaring daggers at Flara now.

"I would call it spying." Flara said as she landed on the ground with a thoughtful look on her face. "I like to think of it as, I saw you, and didn't want to interupt your little moment, so I waited for you." Flara said as she smirked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's face turned red with anger and embarrassment. "Iron Reaver Soul Stealer!" Inuyasha yelled as he went at Flara, and missed.

"Now is that the best you can do after all these year?" Flara asked. But Inuyasha kept attacking her, and kept missing too. _This is getting boring. _Flara thought as she lit a small flame in her hand, which grew larger by the second, until she needed both hands to hold it. Then she sent it flying at Inuyasha.

The flame hit Inuyasha, knock him to the ground. He could barely breathe after being hit with it so hard, it had knocked all the air out of him.

"Inuyasha!" Flara exclaimed as she ran to Inuyasha and knelt beside him. "Are you OK?" Flara asked.

"Yeah." Inuyasha did his best to say. "But could you hold still for a minute?" He asked. (AN- His vision was blury from hitting the ground so hard.)

AN- Sry it took me a while to update this story. I've been pretty busy with the other stories, and I had lost the notbook that had this story in it until today. But now I've found it, I'll be updating this story more often. Plz RR. Thanx! TTFN!


	11. Return to the Village

**Chapter 11:**

The fight was over. Flara had decided tp walk back to the village where Inuyasha had left Kagome at with Inuyasha. She just wanted to catch up with him.

"So what happened to you?" Flara asked.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"All these years you've been gone!" Flara yelled. "I mean, even when you and that Kikyo girl were together, we still saw each other everyday, training with each other and everything. But then when I went to the village one day, you were gone, and so was Kikyo." Flara told Inuyasha. Then she looked at him with sad eyes."I couldn't find you anywhere."

"I was put under a spell by Kikyo." Inuyasha informed Flara.

"But you guys were so in love." Flara said.

"Yeah well, things change." Inuyasha said, and that's when they reached the village. Kagome had seen them and ran to them.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she ran ot him. Then she stopped in front of them. "So who won?" She asked, then she noticed the annoyed look on Inuyasha's face and figured it out that way.

"I won." Flara said. Then she looked at Inuyasha. "Like always."

Inuyasha let out a low growl. "I would have won if you didn't cheat."

"Cheat?" Flara asked. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Inuyasha growled.

"I never cheat Inuyasha." Flara said. "You knwo that." She said witha smirk.

"Oh yeah." Inuyasha said, mocking Flara. "Ow! Inuyasha! My leg! I think it's broken!" Inuyasha said, doing a bad impression of Flara.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Yeah?" Inuyasha asked.

"That was the worst impression I have ever heard." Kagome told him.

Inuyasha started to growl again. "I'm a demon! Not a comedian!"

"Whatever." Kagome said.

"Well I better get going." Flara said as she turned around and started to walk away. "I'll catch you guys later."

"Where will you go?" Kagome asked.

"Wherever I want." Flara said with a wink. "But I'll check in on you two once in a while." Then she turned around. "See ya!" She called to them as a flame surrounded her, and she took off. (Kinda like the tornadoe that forms when Koga takes off).

AN- OK. I'm sorry I haven't updated this in a while. But I just updated. So be happy. I have just been busy with my other stories and basically forgot about this one. So... Oh! Cool authors of the week! I'm starting a new thing. I'll put up two cool authors of the week. And this will be whichever authors I think have the coolest work. Sometimes the authors could be the same, sometimes they could be different. It all depends. Here they are.

WackyGirl101

Aero Tendo

Read some of they're stuff. Aero Tendo has a cool story called Kagraku. It's really good. And WackyGirl101 had a story Jocks are for Cheerleaders. That one's pretty good too. So... Read their stuff.

Plx R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	12. He's got a PLAN!

**Chapter 12:**

Inuyasha and Kagome were walking through the woods. They were both silent. Neither had anything to say. Kagome didn't even keep staring at Inuyasha, until Inuyasha finally spoke up.

"Do you sense a jewel shard ro anything yet Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, breaking the silence.

"Nothing yet." Kagome replied.

But what Inuyasha didn't know was that therewere a pair of eyes watching him and Kagome during their journey to find the jewel shards.

In the bushes, Koga sat and watched his love as she was followed by Inuyasha.

"Who was that girl that the mutt was with last night?" Koga asked. Then he let out a chuckle. "Probably another girlfriend. That mutt couldn't pick just one girl to stick with if his life depended on it." Then Koga's smile dissappeared. "So why won't Kagome just come to me?" He asked himself.

Then Koga felt something coming towards him. He turned around to see a girl in front of him.

_It's her! _Koga thought as he stared at Flara.

"Hey!" She exclaimed. "Why are you spying on my friends?" She asked as she bent closer to Koga, their faces so close.

"Umm..." Was all Koga could say. She was so close to his face, she looked like she was ready to kss him at any second.

"Well?" She asked as she pulled her face back, releif sweeping over Koga, and she put her hands on her hips as she started to tap her foot. "What were you doing?"

"I'm not spying." Koga whispered, so Inuyasha wouldn't hear him. "I'm only keeping an eye on MY woman."

"Your woman?" Flara asked. Then her she got it. "Ohhh... You claimed Kagome as your mate, but you don't quite have her, do you?"

"No." Koga said, looking down. Then it hit him! He had a plan to get Kagome!

AN- OK. There the next chapter. I'm updating everything by the weekend. Or I'm going to try to. So plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!

Oh! Authors of the week!

Aero Tendo

WackyGirl101

Read there stuff. It's prety good. Aero Tendo has this GREAT story called Kagraku, it's better than some of my stuff, or at least I think it is. It has everything. Really good. And WackyGirl has a story called Jocks are for Cheerleaders. That's also pretty good. It's about Inuyasha and the guys of the story being Jocks and Kagome, Sango, and Rin are not cheerleaders and they want nothing to do with the guys really. I have to catch up on reading that one. So... READ THERE STUFF!


	13. Spit Shake

**Chapter 13:**

Koga had taken Flara back to his den, where he had told her the whole plan that he had made.

"So you want me to make Inuyashsa fall in love with me, so he will come to me, Kagome will be heart broken, and then she'll run to you?" Flara asked, summarizing the whole plan in about a sentence, while it took Koga a whole hour to tell the whole thing.

"That's right." Koga said.

"What the hell kind of the bullshit plan is that?" Flara asked. Koga looked at her confused, so Flara decided to explain her point of view on the plan. "Look, what makes you think Kagome will run to you? What if she goes back to her home? Hm? And also, Inuyasha also runs to the clay pot girl sometimes, and Kagome still loves Inuyasha! So what the hell makes you think that she is gonna run to YOU?"

"I just believe that she will come to me in time." Koga replied.

"In your dreams. I don't know what she could see in you." Flara said as she crossed her arms. She knew she was lying to Koga though. She actually found him quite atractive, and strong, and his blue eyes, she got lost in them for a moment when she first found him spying on Inuyasha and Kagome. But she shook the thought from her head before coming up with something else to say so the silence would be broken. "I mean, look at this place! It's a huge mess! And it really does stink too. Every single person and thing in this den need to be washed. I mean, when I walked in here, my eyes were watering from the smell. And further more-"

Koga slapped his hand over Flara's mouth. "Don't you even shut up?" Koga asked. But then he felt something slimy touching the hand that was over Flara's mouth, and his hair stood on end for a second before he pulled his hand away. "What the hell was that?" Koga yelled.

Flara only looked at him with a sweet smile. "Don't ever put your hands over my mouth." SHe said before sticking her tongue out at Koga.

"That's disgusting." Koga commented before sitting down.

Then Flara let out a sigh. "Look. I'll go along with your little plan. But I want food, water, and a place to stay in return. Got-it?" Flara asked.

"Deal. You can stay here, and we'll take care of you as if you were pack until this whole thing is over." Koga replied as he put out his hand. And Flara spit on hers before quickly grabbing his hand quickly and shaking it.

"Deal." She said with a smile.

"What the hell was that?" Koga yelled in disgust as he looked at his hand.

"A spit shake. Now you can't go back on your word." Flara said with that same sweet smile. "It's a swear. So you have to follow through with your end of the deal now."

Koga let out a sigh. Why was he asking her for help again?

AN- OK. There's another chapter of this. Sry it took so long to update. I've just been really busy with other stuff. Butg now I'm out of school, so that means a bit more updating a bit more often. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	14. Apple Kisses

**Chapter 14:**

Flara had being following Inuyasha all day, making sure to be extra careful so she wouldn't be caught. She was just waiting for them to make camp, if they ever did. But they would have to for Kagome. Inuyasha could stay awake for days in a row, being half demon. But she really didn't feel like waiting days for Kagome to fall asleep, which she seriously doubted she would end up doing. Unless Inuyasah carried her while she slept. God, she prayed that they didn't do that. Bbut whatever. She had made a deal with Koga, no matter how much she kinda didn't think this was right.

She also knew that this would never work. Who was Koga kidding? he must have known that this plan was so obserd too. I mean, anyone could see that those two were meant for each other with just one look at them. They were always having lovers quarrels, first of all, and then there was the fact that they always probably thought about each other, and Inuyasha would never let anything happen to Kagome, and Kagome always cried when she saw Inuyasha with Kikyo; the list of hints just went on and on. How could anyone not notice their undying love for each other?

"Inuyasha. It's getting dark. Why don't we make camp?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha let out heavy sigh. "Fine." He groaned before he jumped into a tree and Kagome set up her things.

"Inuyasha! I saw a hot spring a little ways back! I'm going to go take a bath!" Kagome called to Inuyasha, who didn't seem all too interested in what Kagome was doing.

"Feh. Do what you want. Not like I care where you go." Inuyasha replied as he took a relaxed position in the tree, putting his arms behind his head and laying back.

Kagome just continued to walk off, as if she didn't ear Inuyasha.

Flara let a smirk take over her lips. This was the perfect time to move in on Inuyasha. So she stood up and snuck quietly over to the tree trunk. "Yo Dog Boy!" She called loudly.

Inuyasha jumped and looked like he almost fell out of the tree for a moment. He looked at Flara as if he were ready to fight, which Flara had expected, knowing him. "I'm not here to fight." Flara said. "Just wanted to hang."

Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously. When had she ever wanted to just hang before?

"I'm not planning anything, and I'm not trying to get you to let your guard down. Though, you probably wouldn't even be able to beat me if my guard was down." She mumbled the last part. "Why don't you come down here and we can just talk or something. I have food." Flara said as she held up a basket that had some fruit in it.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said, suddenly feeling hungry. He gracefully jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet and and walking over to Flara.

"Here." She said as she tossed him an apple. "You look hungry."

"I kinda am." Inuyasha said before taking a bite of the apple, a little bit of juice going on his cheek. "So what are you doing here?"

"Just heading this way. I have a battle with a demon up that way, and I saw you, so I decided to check in on you." Flara lied.

"Who are you battling?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you heard of Koga, the wolf demon?" Flara asked.

"Why would you bother with that whinpy wolf. Not to mention you don't have to fight for power with him, right? I mean, shouldn't you be fighting other fire demons to gain control of the lands?"

"Well, if I fight him, then I will have control of where his pack can hunt, and I've gotten some complaints from the weaker demons, such as the kitsune village nearby, that the wolves are taking over their territory. So I asked if there was something I could do to help, and they asked me, seeing as I was strong enough to beat some of their village."

"OK?" Inuyasha replied, still wondering why she would help other demons.

"I'm just being a good demon." Flara said.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said.

Then Flara noticed the apple juice on Inuyasha's face. "Now look at you. Here." She said as he took he thumb and wiped the apple juice from his face. "There. All clean."

Inuyasha just looked at Flara. What was THAT? Why was she getting all girly around him now. Then he noiced the shy type look on her face. What was going on?

"Well, I better get going. Have to go fight and all." She said before she placed a kiss on Inuyasha's cheek, surprising Inuyasha. "I'll see ya around." She said before dashing off, sensing that Kagome was on her way back.

Inuyasha only watched as Flara sped off. Why had she kissed him? That was the million dollar question running through Inuyyasha's head.

AN- Yeah, yeah. I know. I FINALLY UPDATED! Right? Yup! Well, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. It just took me a while to find the notebook that has this story in it. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	15. Only Hope Sleepy Heads

**Chapter 15:**

Flara rushed to the caves where Koga was. This was the first step of the plan, just to meet up with Inuyasha everyday while Kagome was away, then leave before she returned. It was perfect. Slowly but surely, Inuyasha would come around and Koga may or may not be happy with the results. Who even knew whether Kagome would go to Koga for comfort, unless he had a plan for himself to ensure that. But who knew what the hell was going on in that wolf's noggin these days. He was like a love sick puppy more than anything. The thought of this made Flara giggle as she ran through the waterfall and ran straight back to where Koga was.

"Well?" Koga asked, hoping that Kagome was already running away.

"Patients." Flara replied. "If you want it to be permanent, then you have to wait. Inuyasha will come around eventually and Kagome's heart will be broken once again."

"You're sure about that?" Koga asked.

This was really bugging Flara. If Koga really loved her, he would want her to ba happy. "I'm sure." Flara replied belatedly.

A few moments of silence past before Flara spoke up. "Hey Koga, why do you want Kagome so bad?" Flara asked.

"Because I love her. Why?" Koga replied.

"No, why do you really want her? Why do you love her? Why would you want to break the heart of someone that you love? I just, I just don't understand that. If you really loved her, wouldn't you want her to be happy?" Flara asked.

"Feh. Like she could ever be happy with that mutt." Koga said. "I love her because she's beautiful, caring, loyal-"

"Do you know anything about her?" Flara asked.

Koga had to think about that for a moment, but he only know very few things about Kagome other than she was human and could see the sacred jewel shards. "Not really." Koga said.

"And what does she always want whenever you kidnap her?" Flara asked.

"To go back to that mutt-face." Koga said, sounding a bit angry. Flara wondered if maybe she had gone too far. Especially when Koga stood up and and punched a small hole in the wall of the cave. Flara prayed that it wouldn't cause a cave in.

"I'm sorry Koga." Flara apologized. "I didn't mean to make you mad. I just was curious."

"It's OK. Everything will be different ina little while, as long as we keep working on our plan." Koga replied as he sat down, leaning against the wall of the cave. He looked towards the opening of the cave. It was getting dark, and others in his tribe were getting ready for sleep. "It's getting dark, you should get ready to rest." Koga told Flara, but when he turned to look at her, she was gone. "Huh? Where did she go?" Koga asked himself as he looked around to see Flara sitting down surrounded by children who were ready for bed. Most of the children slept together while their parents were out for a night run or were patroling the area. He wondered what Flara was doing. Then she started to sing.

_There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only your.  
I know now you're my only hope.

Koga watched as she sang to the children, as they all fell asleep to the sound of her voice. Something about the sound of her voice even calmed Koga when just a few seconds ago he was a stress ball, thinking about how Kagome probably wouldn't run to him even if the mutt broke her heart and how she always went back to Inuyasha no matter what he did. But he suddeny felt so relaxed.

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,  
Ad I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my only hope._

Flara's song was over, and all the children were sound alseep. Actually, the whole wolf tribe was asleep. She stood up and found her way back to Koga with the littlest amout of light that can into the cave. She sat next to him to find that he also had fallen asleep.

She stared at him for a moment, gazing upon his sleepig body. She looked at him, wondering how he could ever look so at peace when everytime she saw him he seemed by about on thing or another. Maybe there was a soft side to him, and not the grumpy, I-want-Kagome side of him that she always saw. It made her wonder before she soon found a spot to lay down where Koga had probably slept before she came, on the soft furs. She felt bad laying here while Koga slept against the cold rock walls of the cave. But she pushed the thought to the back of her mind before she soon drifted off into slumber.

The next morning...

Flara woke up feeling warm. Then she felt like she was with someone. She opened her eyes to find herselfin Koga's arms, and not in the bed she had origonally gone to sleep in the night before. Her hand laid on his chest and his arm was around her waist. _He probably thought I was Kagome and wrapped me up in his arms. _Flara thought before she heard Koga mumbled her name in his sleep. Her eyes went wide. He was thinking of her, not Kagome. _What the hell?_ Flara thought as she looked at him. Then she smiled. He liked her. She rested her head against his chest. maybe Koga would end up coming around before Inuyasha did. Flara hoped so. She hated fooling with Inuyasha, especially when Kagome loved him and she knew he loved Kagome. But she would go along with Koga's ame for a little bit longer.

Then, Koga slowly opened his eyes, and Flara pretended she was asleep. She figured she might as well play around with his head a little. She felt Koga jumped when he noticed her cuddled up next to him.

"Flara?" Koga asked as he shook her lightly. "Flara, wake up." He said softly, not wanting to move, even though he knew he had to wake her up.

"Koga." She mumbled in her sleep, even though it was all pretend. Hey! Her mom didn't teach her how to act for nothing. She listened and could hear his heart beating faster.

"Umm... Flara. Wake up." Koga said, but only recieved a moan of discomfort from Flara as she cuddled closer to him. Koga's cheeks were getting red and Flara heard his heart beat even faster. This pleased her greatly as she continued pretending to be asleep. This just might save her from having to fool with Inuyasha today. She was surprised that Koga didn't just get up and let her fall to the floor.

After a moment, Flara decided that was enough of that. So she opened her eyes slowly as if she were just waking up. She looked at Koga. "Morning." She said with a smile that practically made Koga melt. "Sorry about that. I guess I slept walked or something."

"Umm..." Koga was speachless. What in the Hell had this girl done to him. He could even feel his cheeks burning. Then he saw Flara start to giggle. "What?"

"You're blushing. It's cute." Flara replied with a smile. Then she shook her head and stood up and stretched a bit while Koga wtched her. She felt him staring at her. "Something I can help youwith Wolf Boy?" Flara asked as she strectched.

"N-nothing." Koga said as he looked away from her.

Flara's plan was totally working, she honestly didn't think it would. Koga was acting like a childish boy. "I guess I'll go get Inuyasha again today then?"

"What do you-" Koga almost yelled, saying something about not wanting her to go to Inuyasha, but caught himself and backtracked. "Umm... I mean, yeah." Koga said.

"OK. I'll be back before sundown." Flara said before she dashed out of the cave, Koga watching her as she went.

AN- OK. There's another chapter of this. What did you think? Wait, no. Tell me in a review. Sry I haven't updated in a while. Heh. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	16. Who's Ayame

**Chapter 16:**

Koga wondered around the cave. He didn't want to keep an eye on Kagome today. He felt weird, like butterflies were fluttering in his stomach. He never felt this way before Flara came around and it annoyed him so much. Henever felt this way about Kagome. He only kept kidnapping her and then she ran back to Inuyasha. She never made him blush like Flara did, she never made his heart feel like it was doing summer-saults, and she certainly never made him nervous while he was talking to her. Only Flara did it to him.

"Am I... in-in love?" Koga asked him self as he looke down at his hands. Then Koga heard something from in the bushes. "Who's there?" Koga exclaimed, ready to fight anything that jumped out at him.

"Hey Koga!" Ayame said as she jumped out and hugged Koga.

"Oh, Ayame! Umm... What are you doing here?" Koga asked, hoping that he was going ot be able to outrun Ayame in a few minutes.

"Oh, just taking a walk, and wondering when you ere going to marry me." Ayame said.

"Ayame..." Koga sighed heavily. "I said I'm not going to maryy you. I said maybe when I told you that, and since then, things have changed. How many times mustI explain? Besides, you were just a pup back then."

"But you said-"

"I know what I said Ayame. I'll see ya around. K?" Koga said before he dashed off, running as fast as he could from Ayame. He really didn't want to deal with her now.

"Get back here Koga!" Koga could hear Ayame scream, but he kept running. He didn't want to marry Ayame, no matter what he said in the past. He couldn't. Besides, he hadn't promised her or anything.

Koga ran back into the mountains. he needed a good run to help him clear his mind. But that was until he was tackled and held to the ground. "Ayame! I said I wasn't going to-!"

"Who's Ayame?" Flara asked as she held Koga down. Se was quite strong for a female, and Koga couldn't move, not just because Flara made him freeze to the tips of his tes, but because of her strength.

"No one." Koga replied, find his strength again as he pushed himself off he ground. But Flara pushed him back down.

"Who is she?" Flara asked, whispering into Koga's ear.

"Just some girl who won't leave me alone." Koga said before rolling over and moving so he pinned Flara to the ground.

"Really?" Flara asked, not sounding like she was beliving Koga.

"Really." Koga replied, looking into Flara's eyes, the eyes that pulled him towards her. Hisbreathing got heavier as he coninued to stare at her. What the hell was going on? He loved Kagome? Right? Or maybe, just maybe, Kagome wasn't for him. Maybe Flara was.

"Umm... Koga?" Flara asked, breaking Koga's train of thought. He looked at her, his eyes a bit wide as if he were saying 'What?'. "Can you get off of me?" Flara asked.

"Sorry." Koga apologized, his cheeks starting to burn up again.

"Look. I couldn't get to Inuyasha today. He was fighting his brother. Okay?" Flara asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's okay." Koga replied, feeling relief sweep over him.

"Alright. Well, are you hungry? I know a good place to find some fish." Flara offered.

"That'd be great." Koga said with a smile as he followed Flara to where she was taking him.

AN- Yeah, I know this is a bit short and all, but sry. I really wanna get a little more updated with my other stories too. So... Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	17. Fishy Food and a Beautiful Place

**Chapter 17:**

Flara took Koga to a river, where she knew there was always fish to catch. She stopped andsmiled as she took a deep breath of the forest air. Tree surrounded them, and nothing and no one for miles. The grass beneath her feet was healthy and green, the way it should be, and tree that stood tall and surrounded them had blossoms on them of all different colors; pink, purple, blue, white, and more.

"Is this it?" Koga asked.

"Yep. Best fish are caught here." Flara said as she spun around to look at Koga. "Isn't it beautiful?" She asked as she caught a blossom that fell from a tree gently in her hand. "I love it when the tree blossom. I don't think there's anything more beautiful than seeing all the colors of the blooming blossoms." She said with a smile before she turned back to the river. "You wanna go find soe wood? Twigs work best. I'll get the fish."

"Sure." Koga replied with a nod before he started to walk away, in search of wood to make a fire with.

Flara squatted by the river and stared into the water, then she slowly and carefully stepped into the water, searching for a good fish to catch. Then she saw a nice big one, slowly swimming passed her. She slowly got as close as she could to it, without scaring it, and pounce, grabbed the fish and holding onto it tightly, not about to let it slip from her fingers. Then she pulled it out of the water and threw it onto the land before getting out of the water herself and holding it down to the ground until it died from lack of water.

Flara stood just in time to see Koga return from gathering wood. He had a few large branches that held dead leaves (perfect for a fire), and a few small twigs. "Is this good enough?" Koga asked.

"Perfect." Flara replied as she took some of the woods from him. She arranged the wood so it looked like a TeePee, and then used her magic to light the woods and make a good fire. She looked around and saw a flat and thin rock and that was just big enough to put the fish on. She picked it up and placed it on top of the fire, careful not to smoulder the flames, and then placed the fish on top. Then she saw a plant with very large leaves on it and went over and broke to large leaves off of it. She handed one leaf to Koga.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"It'll be your plate." Flara told him and as she sat down in front of the fire, grabbed a stick, and started to cook the fish and Koga watched her.

"Thanks for bringing me here." Koga thanked Flara.

"No problem." Flara replied. "You just seemed a little on the stressed side, so I thought bringing you here might help. I mean, it helps me when I'm not happy."

"It's a nice place." Koga said.

"Yeah." Flara sighed. Then she looked back at the fish. "Hold out your leaf. This fish is done." Flara told him before he held out the large leaf and Flara put half of the fish on it. Then she put the other half of the fish on her own leaf, and started to eat it. Koga was already eating his food.

"This is really good." Koga complimented.

"Thanks. My dad taught me how to cook fish over a fire." Flara replied.

"You're dad?" Koga asked.

"Yeah. Umm... My mom walked out on us when I was a baby, so it was just my father and I. It was alright; I learned a lot from him, and I like it too." Flara replied with a smile. "But hurry up and finish that. You don't want it to sit long or else you'll be tasting the leaf instead of the fish."

Koga looked back down at his fish. He took a few bites of it and was quickly finished. Flara also finished her food quickly and cleaned up everything, leaving the area looking the way it had when they first arrived. It was dark out, and the stars were seen clearly, the night sky like a black ocean that hovered above the world. Flara looked up at the stars, amazed at how beautiful they look. Then she looked at Koga. "We should probably get back to your pack before anyone worries about you." Flara said.

"Yeah." Koga replied with a smile. He was glad Flara had brought him here. It helped him relax, especially after an encounter with Ayame. It was just what he needed. Then he waited for Flara to catch up to him before they both ran back to the mountains.

AN- Yeah. I'm sry I haven't been updating, but school is a lot of work this year. So I'm sorry if I don't update as much as I used to. K? Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN!


	18. I Love You In The Flames

**Chapter 18:**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat by a fire. Sango and Miroku had gone back to Sango's village so she could take care of the graves and fix her boomerang since it was damaged in a fight with Naraku. Shippo had stayed in the village with Keade because he had gained a crush on a girl in the village and wanted to stay there with Keade. So it was just the two of them. Kagome smiled. It was a lot like how it was before, just not as much fighting as before.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "What are you smiling about?" He askeed.

"It seems more like it was before we met Shippo, Miroku, or Sango, you know?" Kagome asked. "When it was just you and me traveling together. It's nice." Kagome said before she looked back up at the night sky. A chill ran up her spine and she shivered before sneezing.

"You're gonna catch a cold Kagome! Why do you always wear the same outfit no matter what the weather it?" Inuyasha asked before he took his robe of the Fire Rat off and covered Kagome's shoulders with it.

"Thanks Inuyasha." Kagome said with a smiled as she pulled her knees to her chest and started to rock back and forth in front of the fire. She looked at Inuyasha. They were alone for once, for the first time in a while, and this is all they were doing? Just sitting around the fire. It was kind of romantic in a way, but nothing kagome had thought about. She hada bunch of love songs running through her head, mainly _With You_ by S Club 7. She started to humm it before Inuyasha looked at her and smiled. She stopped. "What?" She asked.

"Nothing. That was a pretty song you were humming." Inuyasha said, completely surprising Kagome.

"Huh?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind." Inuyasha said as he looked away into the woods.

"Yeah." Kagome said as she looked into the flames. She wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about. Was he thinking of Kikyo, of her, or about Naraku? Kagome could never tell what was runnignt through Inuyasha's head.

Suddenly, Inuyasha started to growl. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Quiet." Inuyasha told her curtly. "There's someone in the bushes." He said as he began to stand. but as he stood, the fire grew larger and larger, until fire flew around them and surrounded them, leaving no way for them to escpae.

"EEEEEEKKKKKK!" Kagome screaming as Inuyash wrapped his arms around her.

"Keep the robe on Kagome!" Inuyasha told her.

"Tell her the truth Inuyasha." A dark voice said. "Tell her how you really feel about her, and you'll be freed."

Inuyasha knew who it was, but didn't know why they were doing this. He wasn't ready to tell Kagome how he really felt. He couldn't. He held Kagome tighter, and he felt her arms around his neck tighten "Inuyasha!" He heard her scream. Inuyasha gritted his teeth. If he didn't tell Kagome how he felt abouther, she would get hurt. he could come out fine, but he was afraid for Kagome.

"Kagome." Inuaysah said as he jerked Kagome so she was looking up at her. He could see that her cheeks were wet from tears, and her eyes were watery. Then he pulled her towards him with a forceful kiss. Once their lips touches, the flames rows, and swirled around them as if magic had taken over their camp until the flames were gone, but Kagome and Inuyasha continued to kiss until Kagome pulled away and looked up into Inuyasha's eyes.

"What was that for?" She asked him.

"I umm... I l-love you." Inuyash replied. But as soon as he said it, he froze. Did kagome feel the same way? Or did she only deal with him because she had to stay with him til the hewel was whole again? Then he saw a smile grace her lips, and he felt a little releaved.

"I love you too Inuyasha." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha smiled, glad that he finally had that off his chest. Then his ears twitched at the sound of someone in the woods. It sounded like someone crying, and he smelt tears. "I'll be right back." He said, confusing Kagome, but she let him go into the woods.

With Inuyasha...

Inuyasha followed hs nose until he found the source of the tears. He saw Flara standing there with a smile on her face, but when she saw Inuyasha, the smile got bigger. "I'm so proud of you!" She exclaimed.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked.

"That you finally told her! I mean, seriously, it was so killing me! Literally, to have to come bug you everyday, and dropping hints all the time." She sighed. "Well, my job here is done. I'll see you around, k?" She said as she started to walk off, but stopped when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and held it tightly.

"Why did you force us into that?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thouht it would be good for the both of you." Flara said. Then she turned around. "And don't DARE get mad at me about it. You know you really are happy about it! You should be thanking me!"

"You didn't have to force us into it though!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Would you have done anything about it if I hadn't?" Flara asked.

Inuyasha stared at Flara blankly for a moment. "Yeah! Eventually. I mean, I would have said or done something eventually, but not yet. Maybe in a month or so I would have... I don't know!" Inuaysha yelled, and got angrier when he saw Flara giggling.

"Don't get mad. Be happy about it." She told him. Then she looked up at the sky. The moon was almost at center alignment. "Well, I better get home. They'll be worried if I don't show up soon. I'll see ya around." She said and dashed off before Inuyasha could say another word.

Inuyasha watched as Flara left, then headed back to Kagome before she got worried. Heh. Maybe Flara was right. Maybe it was a good thing that he and Kagome told each other. Well, he'll find out soon.

* * *

AN- Well, now that Inu and kag are out of the way, i just gotta finish up everything with Koga and Flara. Will they fall in love? Will Koga be pissed about Kagome? Will I just have Flara say good-bye to Koga and the pack? Who knows? But we'll see next time I update. Plz R&R. Thanx! TTFN! 


	19. Final Chapter

**Chapter 19:**

Flara hurried back to the wolves den, hoping Koga wouldn't get worried about her leaving at such a late hour. But when she returned, Koga was nowhere in sight. She went to asked someone where he had gone, but they just turned their nose up and walked away, completely ignoring her, as did almost everyone else. But those who were polite enough were the elderly, and had no clue where Koga had gone.

Soon, Flara became worried. How could she have stayed here with these people, not knowing how much they despised her. Soon, she just gave up and went to the back of the cave, hoping Koga would soon return so she would have someone here who cared about her.

Hikaku watched as Flara sulked around, looking terribly sad for someone who he never saw without a smile. He began to get worried, and so, went to go find Koga.

About and hour later...

Flara had given up. No one in the den would help her, or even be nice to her. The parents kept their children from her, and no one would help her find Koga. She had all but cried in the past hour, and so packed what few items she had taken with her to the den, and started to head out, going through the waterfall in time to see Hikaku and Ginta returning with Koga with them.

Koga ran to Flara. "Where are you going Flara?" Koga asked.

"I am unwanted here Koga. Why should I stay somewhere if no one wants me here?" Flara replied, not looking up from the ground, which was when she felt Koga's hand under her chin, lifting her face to his for her lips to meet his as they shared a kiss.

"Umm..." Ginta started.

"I think we better leave them alone." Hikaku finished the sentence as he pulled Ginta back into the den, leaving Koga and Flara to be alone.

The kiss was long and slow and Koga felt Flara return the kiss. It was a few seconds later that Koga slowly pulled away too see Flara with a furious blush on her cheeks. He couldn't held but chuckle.

"What so funny?" Flara asked, confusion on her face.

"You're blushing." Koga said with a smile as he tapped Flara's nose, only making her blush deeper. She looked down at the ground and turned around before Koga put his arms around her. "Don't leave. Please don't." he said to her.

"But Koga, no one here wants me here. Why would I want to stay where I'm unwanted?" Flara asked, not daring to turn around to face Koga, for fear of changing her mind. But Koga change that by turning her around himself so she was looking up at him, but found that she continued to look down at the ground. He cupped her face then, and made her look at him.

"I want you here." He said, his eyes telling her that he wasn't lying.

Flara knew she couldn't leave now. Not now that koga has shown her that he really cares for her. She had to stay. But she was afraid; afraid of the other demons of the den, not knowing how they would react to her stay any longer, not knowing if she would be able to deal with that kind of pressure. A lone tear fell down her cheek, which Koga soon wiped away, then picked her up bridal style and taking her over to a boulder that was nearby, and sat down with her in his lap. Then he sang the song he remembered Flara singing to the children in the den one night.

_There's a song that inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again.  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But you sing to me over and over and over again. _

_So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only your.  
I know now you're my only hope._

_Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again._

_So I lay my head back down,  
Ad I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope._

_I give you my destiny.  
I'm giving you all of me.  
I want your symphony.  
Singing in all that I am.  
At the top of my lungs,  
I'm giving it back._

_So I lay my head back down,  
And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours.  
I pray to be only yours.  
I know now you're my only hope._

Flara smiled up at Koga, remembering when she had sung that song to the children a few nights ago. "Thank you." She said as she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, able to fall asleep in his arms if she had to. But then she looked back up at him with a smile and saw him looking down at her. "Alright. I'll stay." She said before she pushed away from him and stood up to stretch. "But on one condition." She said turning back to him with her hands on her hips.

"Will you ever do anything without conditions?" Koga asked.

"Nope." Flara replied with a cute smile.

"Fine, what is it?" Koga sighed with a smile.

Then Flara went back to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Never leave me here alone again." Flara replied.

"Fine." Koga said before he kissed her again.

And they lived happily ever after...

**THE END! **

* * *

Wow! I'm ending a lot of stories these days. Guess that means I get to start a bunch of others. That's good for you guys I guess. LOL. Anywho, it's another story over ;;;Boo Hoo!;;;. All-well. Those of you who have been staying with this story as I wrote it, thanx for the support and reviews for it. Plz review for this final chapter of this story. Thanx! Ta-Ta Yall!


End file.
